Rendezvous
by MiaTreya
Summary: Une petite histoire sur Hinata qui réussit enfin à inviter Naruto...et une suite.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici un petit...ou bien, un long one-shot. Du Naruto/Hinata, pas encore assez utilisé ce couple...Sinon, un peu de spoiler donc vous êtes prévenus ;) Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Elle avait réussi ! Cela méritait des félicitations non ? Auriez-vous été capable d'imaginer cela, une fille comme Hinata Hyuga (ce qui sous-entend ; timidité excessive, bégaiement généralisé, posture « fixage de pieds » et sans oublier le triturerage de doigts nerveux…) enfin bref, elle avait invité Naruto ! Et elle avait passé cette étape malgré tous les symptômes énumérés si-haut. Il faut avouer qu'elle était aux anges depuis les six heures, trente-deux minutes et cinquante-sept secondes. Car, et ma foi, cela faisait son bonheur, il avait dit oui ! Et pas qu'un simple « oui » lancé à la cantonade, un qui voulait dire ; attends, je regarde mon agenda et…oui, je peux venir, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. Non, loin de là ! Un « oui » éclatant de gaieté et d'entrain immédiatement suivit de « ça serait génial ! ». Ce qui ne pouvait être mieux pour une fille comme elle ! Mais bon, elle s'efforçait de désenchanter un peu, ce n'était qu'un petit repas de fin de journée chez Ichikaru, rien de plus simple. Mais elle y allait avec Naruto !!! Kyah !!!

- Hum Hinata…

- Oui Kiba ? Dit la concernée.

- T'es sûr que ça va ? T'es vachement rouge là…

Un petit rire nerveux et suivit du stupide éventage du visage avec la main elle répondit :

- Oui, il fait un peu chaud…

- J'ai entendu dire que Kanoha battait les records de chaleur cette année, dit Shino d'une voix neutre.

- Bon, je crois que ça suffit, dit Kiba en se levant, moi j'ai faim. On se revoit demain pour l'entraînement ?

- D'accord, dit-elle suivit d'un hochement de tête par son coéquipier aux lunettes.

- Bon alors à demain midi pile !

- Bye Kiba !

- Moi aussi je pars, dit Shino, au revoir Hinata.

- Salut Shino…

Elle les laissa disparaître de son champ de vision et dès que l'ombre de Shino fut évanouie derrière les arbres, elle se leva d'un bond et couru vers son domicile. Elle devait se préparer ! Être jolie ! Voir carrément sexy si elle voulait lui tomber dans l'œil ! Quoique ce genre de choses était peut-être impossible pour elle. Et si…elle s'imagina en train d'embrasser Naruto… « Oh ! » Murmura-t-elle juste avant de se prendre le pied dans une racine et de s'étaler de tout son long.

- Trop beau pour être vrai, soupira-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

Bien que la chute eut été particulièrement douloureuse (et humiliante par la même occasion) elle reprit rapidement sa course. Elle n'était du genre en s'en faire très longtemps pour ce genre de petits incidents. De toute façon, se prendre la honte était devenue assez habituelle chez-elle. Quand l'on a bégayé toute son enfance, se faire regarder de travers était assez fréquent. Elle arriva en vue du manoir et préféra la porte de service au lieu de l'entrée principal. Autant évité le plus de monde lorsqu'elle était nerveuse (et excitée !) à ce point. Elle alla dans sa chambre et s'élança dans la salle de bain, les vêtements lancés un peu partout en chemin. Après un combat acharné sou le jet de douche quant à savoir si elle optait pour le shampoing au lilas habituel ou bien le nouveau au parfum de rose qu'elle ne s'était servie qu'une seule fois. Fois où Shino l'avait complimenté en lui disant qu'elle attirait toute la famille des Apidés. Ce qui bien entendu elle ne comprit qu'une fois les recherches fait sur cette famille inconnue. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle découvrit la vérité, elle décida de ne pas abuser de ce produit à l'odeur un peu trop forte et qui comportait un certain risque de charmer un essaim d'abeilles. Une fois propre, serviette autour de la taille et en pleine bataille de séchage de cheveux où son but était de leur donner du volume, (elle pouvait toujours rêver) elle se regarda dans le miroir en essayant de déterminer si un maquillage était requis. Aller savoir pourquoi, un ninja ça abandonnait assez rapidement l'idée de se pomponner. Mais bon, là c'était différent ! Un rendez-vous ! Avec Naruto qui plus est ! Elle sortit l'attirail de maquillage que Hanabi lui avait donné il y a quelques années (probablement lorsqu'elle avait comprit que sa sœur aînée était raide dingue du garçon-démon du village) et bon, elle bloqua. Ses cheveux secs (et plat) elle analysa la situation. Une ligne noire autour de ses yeux ? Mais qui voudrait accentuer un regard pareil ? Un œil blanc ! À croire qu'elle était morte de naissance ! De la famille des zombies qui plus est. Un rouge à lèvre ? Ce n'était pas tellement discret et franchement pas son genre. En tapant du pied sur le sol, elle referma le couvercle de cet équipement de fille premier choix. Côté positif, il resterait neuf longtemps ce cadeau. Elle alla de nouveau dans sa chambre, ramassant au passage ses vêtements sales qu'elle lança distraitement dans un panier. Et vint un autre dilemme. Qu'allait-elle mettre ? Quelque chose de plus propre ? Un kimono par exemple ? C'était toutefois tellement vieux jeux, un truc de bonne famille démodée…et elle n'avait pas envie de montrer son prestige familial (étant donné la disgrâce que son père avait failli lui mettre lors de son enfance) à Naruto qui était orphelin. Ses vêtements de ninja était l'idéal du confort pour elle et lui éviterait d'expliquer cette sortie tardive à une rencontre surprise lorsqu'elle quitterait le domicile. Mais elle était loin du résultat jolie et légèrement sexy qu'elle avait escompté au départ…

Elle regarda l'heure en soupirant et vit qu'il ne lui restait que trente minutes. Le rejoindre chez Ichikaru lui prendrait tout au plus cinq minutes. Seigneur ! Elle allait manger avec Naruto ! Pensa-t-elle en sautillant pour enfiler son habit habituel. Une fois prête et avoir compté les minutes, pesant le pour et le contre à ce qui a trait de l'avance parfaite qu'elle devait avoir, elle opta pour le cinq minutes. Ne sachant pas si Naruto était quelqu'un de ponctuel, d'en avance ou plutôt en retard, cela lui semblait la solution idéale. Quittant la maison le plus discrètement possible, déjà que personne ne la remarquait habituellement, là c'était certain en mode furtif, personne ne la percevrait, elle se dirigea prestement vers Ichikaru. Malgré son cinq minutes d'avance, elle eut la surprise de trouver Naruto assis devant le comptoir à discuter avec le propriétaire des lieux. Elle alla silencieusement vers lui alors que l'homme derrière le comptoir lui lançait un regard curieux.

- C'est elle ta petite-amie ? Dit le vieil homme à Naruto en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

- Tiens salut Hinata ! Dit le jeune homme en se retournant.

Il n'avait probablement pas compris l'allusion, se dit la jeune femme dont le visage avait pris des rougeurs. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le tabouret à sa droite, la mitraillant de son sourire Crest « extra-blanchissant ». Elle se sentit fondre et s'assit prestement sur le banc.

Il faut avouer quelque chose. La soirée se déroula très bien. Extrêmement bien. Pour être clair, elle fut parfaite ! Ne lui demander pas de quoi ils avaient discuté, sa mémoire n'était connecté que sur le fait qu'il lui parlait ! Alors qu'ils quittaient le restaurant pour se rendre dans l'appartement de Naruto, elle se souvint qu'elle avait dialogué un peu de son entraînement ainsi que de la certaine froideur qu'ils entretenaient, elle et son père. Et que Naruto lui avait parlé de ce qu'il avait appris de ces parents avec les années, de ces espoirs et craintes quant à la vie de famille qu'il aimerait bien avoir un jour. Et c'est une fois sur le pas de la porte de l'appartement du jeune homme que, comme un éclair dans le ciel, elle comprit qu'il l'avait invité…dans son logis ! Oh mon Dieu ! Songea la jeune femme en sautillant intérieurement (et rougissant à l'extérieur).

- Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ? Demanda le jeune homme en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

- Non merci, dit-elle en s'installant.

- Oh oui ! Je voulais te montrer une photo du premier examen chunnin, dit-il en courant vers une pièce au fond de l'appartement. Viens !

Elle se leva rapidement et le suivit dans la pièce qui s'avéra être sa chambre. Kiah ! Sa chambre ! Elle s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit à côté alors qu'il fouillait dans un coffre et en sortait un assortiment de trucs allant de simple feuille à kunai brisé et même, un minuscule boxer…

- C'était un cadeau d'Iruka lorsque j'avais réussi à passer ma première année à l'école, dit-il en le lançant plus loin. Et aussi parce je rêvais d'en avoir un avec le symbole du quatrième Hokage…

- Ma mère m'avait déjà fait des bobettes avec la marque de notre clan, dit la jeune femme. Personnellement, je ne les aimais pas, je voulais toujours mettre les mêmes rose.

Naruto partit d'un grand rire alors qu'elle se rendait compte ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais elle adorait tellement l'entendre rire qu'elle poursuivit tout de même :

- Elle a toutefois réussi à les faire disparaître et je n'ai pas eu le choix de faire honneur à mon clan en portant leur marque de sous-vêtements.

Un autre grand rire suivit d'un ; Trop drôle !

- Je l'ai trouvé ! S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant d'elle à genoux.

Il lui tendit une grande photo et se positionnait à côté d'elle en se pointant sur l'image.

- Je portais un peu trop d'orange, dit-il en riant.

C'était une photo de groupe où l'on voyait tout les ninjas de Konoha participant à l'examen chunin. Elle vit tout ses jeunes, qui pour certains fixaient la caméra d'un air confiant et pour d'autre, d'un air apeuré. Elle constata qu'elle faisait parti de la seconde catégorie.

- C'est une belle photo, dit-elle en regardant tous ces gens avec qui elle avait grandi. Je me souviens avoir été très nerveuse à cette examen. Sans parler du combat contre Neji.

- Même si tu n'as pas gagné, ça été un magnifique combat.

- Je n'étais pas de taille, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. J'avais vraiment eu peur de mourir cette fois-là, encore plus que lors de l'attaque de Pein.

- En parlant de Pein, tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais dit ?

Elle fut surprise de le voir ramener ça sur le tapis si brutalement. Et si elle s'en souvenait ?! Quelle question, bien sûr qu'elle s'en rappelait ! Comment oublié un truc pareil ! Dire que lors de ce combat, ce n'était pas la peur de mourir qui la tiraillait, mais le fait de le voir mourir lui et de ne pas lui avoir avoué son amour ! Elle tourna lentement son visage vers lui et remarqua (ayant préalablement pris une teinte rouge tomate au niveau du visage) que Naruto était à quelques centimètres d'elle.

- Arrête moi si je vais trop loin…murmura-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains et se penchant vers ses lèvres.

Il y a ce fil qui connecte habituellement le cerveau aux autres parties du corps permettant une parfaite cohésion entre la pensée et le mouvement. Et bien, ce fil avait dû se briser car elle se figea au moment où leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Après un tout petit baiser, il s'éloigna et la regarda d'un air gêné.

- Tu as changé d'avis, dit-il penaud. C'est ma faute, j'ai mis trop de temps…

Oh mon Dieu ! Vite, elle devait dire quelque chose ! Il croyait qu'elle ne l'aimait plus ! Non voyons ! Elle était simplement trop éblouie pour réagir. Bon sang, défige Hinata, jètes toi dessus, peu importe bouge ton cul ! Une décharge électrique lui traversa l'échine alors que d'un mouvement presque trop puissant…en fait, vraiment trop puissant…elle se retrouva plaquer sur Naruto qui était tombé dos au sol. S'en suivit un baiser beaucoup plus fougueux alors que Hinata glissait ses mains dans la chevelure blonde et que leur langue se mélangeait dans une danse passionnée. Elle sentit les mains de Naruto descendre dans son dos pour finir dans le creux de ses reins. Elles n'y restèrent pas longtemps, trouvant le chemin sous sa chemise, elles remontèrent tranquillement sur son ventre alors qu'elle laissait échapper un léger soupir.

- Naruto ! Hurla une voix de femme en entrant dans l'appartement et défonçant au préalable la porte.

Les deux tourtereaux se séparèrent brutalement alors que Naruto se levait rapidement en faisant signe à l'héritière Hyuga d'attendre deux minutes. Elle se leva alors qu'il quittait rapidement la pièce, chamboulé autant par ce qui venait de se passer que par l'arrivée inopinée de Sakura. Car oui, cette voix, cette force et surtout cette discussion hurlée, ne venait que d'elle. Une gène envahit Hinata alors qu'elle comprit que Sakura parlait contre Lee, son peut-être prochain petit ami, quoique en ce moment, elle n'était plus trop sûre, et que Naruto tentait tout pour l'encourager en lui disant que peu importe ces décisions il serait toujours là. Il y eut un moment de silence où la jeune femme aux yeux blancs songea que Naruto en était venu à bout. Voulant vérifier par soi-même, elle activa son byakugan et regarda dans le salon. Les yeux ronds, elle vit Sakura se pencher vers Naruto, s'en suivit d'un baiser que Naruto n'évita pas. Elle désactiva son don héréditaire le souffle court en se demandant dans qu'elle histoire de fou elle était tombée. Elle regarda autour, recherchant une sortie avant que les larmes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à retenir trace des sillons sur ses joues. Elle opta pour la fenêtre qui était assez grande, et l'ouvrant d'un geste sec, elle se retrouva à l'extérieur, fuyant comme un voleur la demeure.

Elle courut sans aucune raison pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce retrouver sur un terrain d'entraînement où un pantin désarticulé était accroché sur un poteau. Les larmes ayant séchés, une rage l'envahit. Contre ce mec qui s'était laissé embrasser, contre cette fille canon qui avait dû arriver pile au moment où il ne fallait pas. Sur sa propre innocence qui fait qu'elle avait le même béguin depuis des lustres. Que son mémorable premier baiser soit gâché ainsi…

Elle activa son byakugan et s'élança vers le mannequin qui reçut un déferlement de coup tout aussi dévastateur les un que les autres. Mais cela n'atténua pas sa douleur. Malgré les coups portés, l'épouvantail ne sembla pas avoir subit de grands dommages. Stupide don familial qui ne permettait de porter que des coups invisibles. Tout le contraire de ce qu'elle avait besoin en ce moment. Il lui y aurait fallu un style de combat plus dévastateur comme Chôji ou bien encore cette Sakura dont elle ne voulait plus penser. Le contrôle du chakra, elle l'avait. Pourquoi ne pas essayer de se battre à la manière de l'élève favorite de Tsunade. La rage toujours au cœur, elle concentra son chakra dans sa main, comme elle avait vu si souvent Sakura le faire et bondit sur le mannequin lui écrasant son poing dans la figure. Figure qui fut aplatit et qui s'envola suivit du corps à quelques mètres de là. Une sorte d'extase l'envahit et elle se retourna vers les autres cibles qui furent dévasté au cours de la nuit.

Au petit matin, sa rage envolée, un goût amère de tristesse dans la gorge et les mains en sang elle tomba à genou au sol, essoufflée et épuisée. Pendant une nuit, elle avait fait plus de dégâts que dans tous ces combats précédents. Elle ne se sentait toutefois pas mieux. Elle rêvait de son lit et, c'était stupide, mais de sa doudou que sa mère lui avait offert juste avant de donner naissance à Hanabi.

- Hinata ? Dit une voix surprise.

Elle leva tranquillement les yeux vers un Lee en plein entraînement matinal (qui consiste à trois tours du village…sur les mains). Celui-ci sembla remarquer son état et se dirigea vers elle (après s'être mis sur ses pieds).

- Laisse-moi t'aider, dit-il doucement en s'accroupissant devant elle et lui agrippant les mains. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir eu une mauvaise nuit à ce que je vois.

Lee était le type de garçon que tout le monde ne pouvait prendre au sérieux. Sa coupe au bol et ses étranges yeux noirs en forme de billes n'aidait en rien. Heureusement, Sakura avait réussi à lui faire adopter une autre combinaison. Pas d'une autre couleur toutefois. Mais en ce moment, il semblait si mature et emprunt d'une compassion qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Il sortit des bandages d'une petite sacoche et après avoir doucement nettoyé ses mains, il les banda le mieux qu'il put.

- Tiens, dit-il en lui rendant ses mains, privilégie l'entraînement des jambes le temps que ça guérisse !

- Merci Lee, dit-elle en lui souriant. J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi.

- Je le souhaite, répondit-il en se levant et en l'aidant à se relever, et pour toi aussi. Bonne journée !

Il se retrouva sur ses deux mains et continua sa course ridicule à travers le village. Hinata décida de retourner chez-elle, ne voulant pas que personne d'autre ne la voit dans cet état. Si Lee était levé, cela signifiait que les autres ne tarderaient pas à l'imiter d'ici quelques heures.

***

C'est son cadran qui la réveilla quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil arrivait à son zénith. D'une allure de zombie (ce qui alla pour une fois très bien avec ses yeux) elle s'extirpa de son lit pour l'entraînement prévu avec ses coéquipiers. Passant rapidement sous la douche, et après avoir vérifié l'état catastrophique de ses jointures (qu'elle créma avec un antibiotique de leur clan et cacha sous des bandages neufs), elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y prendre un petit repas. Elle jura intérieurement en voyant que son père et sa sœur étaient déjà installés à la table, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Elle s'assit gracieusement à sa place comme la bienséance l'exigeait et se servit dans les plats en face d'elle.

- T'as une mine affreuse Hinata, dit soudain sa sœur cadette.

Elle leva tranquillement la tête de son assiette pour voir deux pairs de yeux la fixer étrangement.

- Que t'es-t-il arrivé aux mains ? Demanda le patriarche en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je…j'ai eu un entraînement hier et je suis…tombée, expliqua la concernée.

- Ça alors, ça dû être douloureux, dit Hanabi en retournant à son assiette.

Elle avait une tête si horrible ? Songea Hinata. Quoiqu'il en soit, après le repas, elle fuit sa famille pour se retrouver avec ses coéquipiers qui réagirent toutefois comme sa cadette en la voyant.

- Seigneur Hinata ! Vous avez subi une attaque ? Demanda Kiba en la voyant.

- On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit, compléta Shino d'une voix calme.

- Et qu'est-ce que t'as aux mains ? Continua Kiba en reniflant. Tu t'es blessé ?

- Euh…une petite chute oui, dit-elle en souhaitant qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres questions.

Il y eut un flottement dans l'air où elle songea qu'elle n'était pas douée pour formuler des mensonges…

- On commence ? Dit-elle en souriant.

Sourire qui sembla soulager ses compagnons qui hochèrent la tête. Ils s'entraînèrent quelques heures quand Hinata, byakugan activé, vit Naruto se diriger vers eux. Cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas prête à être indulgente et préféra fuir que de faire une scène. Ce qui, si cela arrivait, risquerait de faire rire ses compagnons (surtout Kiba) et elle n'en avait pas le goût.

- Je vais arrêter immédiatement, dit-elle à Shino qui se battait contre elle. J'ai quelque chose de prévu ce soir.

Encore un autre mensonge. Toutefois, son ami ne semble se douter de rien.

- Alors, on se revoit demain, dit-il.

- Au revoir, dit-elle en s'élançant vers la route qui menait au manoir Hyuga.

- Salut Hinata.

À l'aide de son œil blanc, elle vit Naruto arriver à la hauteur de Shino et discuter avec lui. Quelques secondes après toutefois, elle vit le jeune homme blond s'élancer dans sa direction. Il n'allait tout de même pas venir au manoir ? Songea-t-elle paniquer. Elle bifurqua à droite et alla déambuler dans l'anonymat des rues tout en gardant un œil au loin sur Naruto. Qui, elle fut surprise, alla chez-elle. Le comble c'est que son propre père lui ouvrit la porte. S'en suivit d'une petite discussion où il sembla quitter l'endroit bredouille. Elle surveilla quelques instants ses mouvements et après être sûr qu'il n'y avait plus de « danger » de rencontre, elle se dirigea vers sa maison. Elle entra rapidement dans la salle de séjour où son père l'attendait.

- Uzumaki est venu ici te voir, dit celui-ci en la dévisageant.

- Ah…ah bon ? Dit-elle mal à l'aise.

- Il a laissé ça, ajouta le patriarche en lui tendant un petit billet.

Elle attrapa le papier et regarda son père attendant l'autorisation de se retirer. Toutefois celui-ci attendit sagement qu'elle veuille bien lire ce que Naruto lui avait écrit alors que sa première intention avait été de le jeter dans un foyer. Dépliant la feuille, elle regarda l'écriture plutôt inégale du jeune homme : « Où es-tu passée hier soir ? Je dois de voir, s'il te plaît, c'est important… » Elle se sentit blêmir en se demandant si son père l'avait lu.

- C'est un bon garçon, dit son père.

Oh mon Dieu ! Il l'avait lu ! Et il allait s'imaginer toute sorte de choses ! Elle rit nerveusement en songeant à l'image de Sakura l'embrassant et lui…se laissant faire.

- Je vais me retirer père, dit-elle trop impatiente cette fois-ci pour attendre le signal.

- Bien, répondit-il simplement.

Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre en priant pour avoir une mission loin de Konoha. C'est exactement un truc de ce genre qu'il lui fallait. Une manière lâche mais qui permettait de visualiser le problème de loin. Le souvenir sournois de leur étreinte lui revint à la mémoire faisant chambouler son cœur. Elle tomba littéralement sur son lit, le visage dans son oreiller, maudissant Naruto d'aussi bien embrasser, lorsque son cousin entra dans la chambre en ayant rapidement toqué.

- Tsunade nous demande c'est urgent, dit Neji alors qu'elle se redressait sur son lit.

Il l'observa les sourcils froncés alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui, les joues rouges.

- Je sais, ce n'est pas la forme, dit-elle en voyant l'air de son cousin.

- Je croyais que Lee avait exagéré, mais on dirait bien que non…

- Tu es courant de ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant allusion à l'Hokage.

- Une mission, dit-il avant de reprendre d'une voix douce, tu as besoin d'en parler ?

Elle se tourna surprise vers son cousin qui la regardait d'un air doux qu'elle ne lui voyait pas souvent.

- J'ai chuté, dit-elle en souriant, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Son sourire avait un effet rassurant sur les gens car il hocha la tête et l'invita à se rendre au bureau du chef du village avec lui. Ce qu'elle fit en songeant à la mission qu'elle avait souhaitée. Une fois arrivée, ils découvrirent que chacune de leur équipe respective les attendait.

- Bien, dit soudain Tsunade, j'ai besoin de vos équipes pour une mission de repérage sur les limites du territoire dans le pays de…

S'en suivit une explication verbale sur le but de la mission, l'emplacement de la surveillance ainsi que ce qu'il devait repérer au juste. Elle fut soulager lorsque Tsunade annonça que la mission serait d'une durée de deux à trois semaines.

- J'aimerais que vous partiez le plus tôt possible, continua la vieille femme qui ne faisait pas son âge. C'est à dire, cette nuit. Vous arriverez ainsi donc dans trois jours, là où vous prendrez la relève des équipes précédente. Neji sera le chef de Tenten et Lee, tandis que Shino s'occupera de Kiba et Hinata. Des questions ?

Étant assez précise, ils n'eurent rien à redire et se dirigèrent chacun vers le logis pour préparer leur bagage. Ils partirent discrètement la nuit même et s'enfoncèrent dans la noirceur de la forêt.

***

- Enfin de retour, dit Kiba en s'étirant.

Il venait tout juste de franchir les portes du village et les deux groupes réunis reprenaient leur souffle avant de faire leur rapport à Tsunade

- J'ai hâte d'aller dans ma douche, dit Tenten.

- Moi d'aller voir Sakura, dit Lee des étoiles dans les yeux.

Hinata eut un léger pincement au cœur en songeant à Sakura et Naruto. Toutefois, après la longue réflexion qu'elle avait faite ces deux dernières semaines, elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas demander au jeune homme blond de l'aimer elle, s'il pensait à une autre. Elle s'était résignée, après des nuits blanches à surveiller une frontière invisible, à accepter le fait que même si son amour à elle était sincère, Naruto lui, avait jeté son dévolu sur la fleur de cerisier. Et, elle avait décidé d'oublier cette histoire en souhaitant que ce soit facile et avec de la chance, tomber amoureusement d'un autre. Ok, elle se l'avouait, elle aimait depuis trop longtemps Naruto pour passer à autre chose rapidement, surtout après leur baiser…non surtout, ne pas y penser !

- Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Neji.

Et chacun approuvèrent en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Tsunade dont les grandes fenêtres reflétaient le soleil couchant. Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, sales, épuisés mais franchement heureux de la fin proche de leur tâche. Toutefois, il furent les six surpris lorsqu'ils remarquèrent la présence des deux autres équipes de l'année de leur nomination de ninjas. Hinata assista à une scène entre le blond qui hantait ses pensées et la rose, les deux tout près, riant discrètement. Ils formaient un beau couple et leur complicité sautait tellement aux yeux…que s'en était écœurant… Songea la jeune fille en sentant toute la rage enfouie revenir à l'assaut. Elle aurait peut-être besoin d'une autre mission tout compte fait. Naruto reprit son sérieux lorsqu'il croisa son regard et elle se tourna vers Tsunade qui enchaîna :

- Bien vous êtes de retour ! Vous me ferez un rapport plus tard à la fin de cette réunion, j'ai à vous parler.

Il y eut un silence où tout le monde attendit patiemment (en apparence) que l'Hokage veuille bien éclairer leurs lanternes.

- Nous voudrions organiser un petit tournoi amical entre vous tous et certains de vos professeurs pour déterminer vos réels potentiels. Étant donné que vous avez tous atteint votre maturité, nous croyons que vous avez abouti à un haut niveau et nous voudrions faire la lumière là-dessus. C'est ainsi que nous avons eu l'idée de ce petit tournoi qui débutera demain.

- Si tôt ? Coupa Kiba. J'aurai aimé m'entraîner un peu…

- Ce n'est pas indispensable pour un petit tournoi de ce genre, et le fait que tu reviennes tout juste de mission sera pris en compte, expliqua Tsunade. Nous manquons de chefs d'équipe et je veux ainsi voir qui parmi vous serait apte à accomplir ce genre de tâche…

- Nous allons nous battre contre nos sensei ? Demanda Tenten en regardant Gai assis à côté de son rival Kakashi.

- Oui, ou bien contre vos coéquipiers, dit Tsunade. Demain nous divulguerons la liste de vos adversaires. La plus part d'entre-vous ne combattra qu'une seule fois.

- Ça ne risque pas d'être dure de montrer nos capacités, demanda Ino, avec seulement un adversaire ?

- Nous comptons sur vous pour bien démontrer vos aptitudes, ce n'est que un des tests que nous comptons vous faire accomplir pour déterminer votre niveau.

Tout le monde sembla d'accord avec ce nouveau test et certains (comme Lee et Naruto) étaient tous excité à l'idée d'un combat de ce genre (c'est-à-dire amical, et surtout, sans risque de mort…). Tout son discourt ayant été dit, elle mit à la porte les équipes de Naruto ainsi que de Shikamaru et écouta le rapport débité d'une voix neutre par Neji. Ceci fait, ils purent tous prendre congé. Elle suivait ses amis pour sortir du bâtiment, longeant les murs où des portraits de ninjas ainsi que des paysages avaient été accrochés. Arrivée à la sortie, elle entendit soudain la voix de Naruto hurler un bonjour aussitôt répondu par Kiba. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'une rencontre avec le jeune blond et décida de bifurquer subtilement dans un corridor pour y échapper. Ce qui est chouette lorsqu'on passe inaperçu, c'est exactement le fait de passer inaperçu. Même ses amis ne se rendirent pas compte de sa disparition et elle put sortir sur un balcon où elle sauta de toit en toit pour se rendre chez-elle. Rapidement, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, passant par la cuisine pour ramasser un petit quelque chose à grignoter et elle finit rapidement au lit après avoir pris une longue douche.

***

Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux en écoutant la sonnerie de son cadran résonné à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il fallait dire qu'après plus de deux semaines de nuit à la belle étoile, son lit avait eu l'effet d'un sédatif puissant et elle avait sombré sans même se réveiller une fois. Décidant de se lever et essayant de se motiver par la même occasion pour la journée à venir, elle éteint son réveil et s'habilla en prenant son temps. Elle déjeuna en compagnie de sa famille qui la regardait étrangement aujourd'hui. N'y tenant plus, elle demanda le plus poliment possible :

- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire glousser sa sœur et (très surprenant) même son père eut un léger sourire en coin.

- Naruto est revenu après ton départ pour la mission, dit simplement sa cadette. Il semblait vraiment vouloir te voir…

Elle rougit en fixant son assiette pendant que sa sœur rigolait bêtement et elle ne prononça plus un mot pendant tout le petit-déjeuner.

Elle rejoint Kiba et Shino à leur terrain d'entraînement et se dirigea en leur compagnie vers l'arène qui avait été réquisitionné pour ce petit tournoi. Ils montèrent dans les estrades et rejoignirent les autres shinobis qui attendaient les ordres de Tsunade. La dirigeante qui fouillait dans ses papiers avec l'aide de Shizune sous le regard impassible de leurs anciens sensei. Hinata sentit son cœur battre lorsqu'elle vit soudain Naruto se diriger droit sur elle. Tentant tant bien que mal de se camoufler derrière Shino qui ne voyait rien de sa comédie, elle ne put toutefois échapper au porteur du démon. Celui-ci arriva à sa hauteur poussant presque le contrôleur des insectes et dit tout bas :

- Je dois vraiment te parler, on pourrait se…

- Votre attention tout le monde ! Cria soudainement Tsunade ce qui fit sursauter la moitié du groupe. Nous allons commencer !

Hinata remercia intérieurement l'Hokage et écouta la suite.

- Alors, pour ce qui est des combats, vous vous battez avec vos armes, vous avez le droit d'abandonner, mais pas avant d'avoir combattu un temps soit peu, précisa-t-elle en fixant Shikamaru qui soupira. Et s'il vous plaît, ce n'est pas un examen, pas besoin de vous entretuez, vous risquez d'être encore utile de nombreuses années.

Sur ce, elle se tourna vers Shizune qui, un rouleau à la main, dit :

- Alors le premier combat sera celui de Uzumaki Naruto et Hyuga Hinata.

Oh merde…pensa la jeune fille en blêmissant.

- Euh, c'est pas un peu injuste sachant que Naruto est le plus fort d'entre-nous ? Demanda Sakura.

- C'est vrai, elle n'a aucune chance, dit Naruto d'une voix forte.

Merci ! Pensa-t-elle ironique. C'était tout à fait ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Rien de mieux qu'un bon mot de découragement avant un combat. De toute façon, elle était d'accord avec eux et espérait pouvoir se désister rapidement.

- Naruto Uzumaki ! Hurla Tsunade en se levant de son siège. Tu vas me faire l'honneur d'aller sur le terrain immédiatement.

Il n'eut pas le choix d'obéir car le direct de l'Hokage l'accrocha au passage et provoqua un vol plané chez le frappé qui atterrit au milieu du terrain. Hinata vit la chef du village lui lancer un regard meurtrier et sans plus attendre elle sauta par-dessus la rambarde pour rejoindre rapidement Naruto qui se levait. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face alors que Tsunade leur criait que le combat pouvait commencer. Chose qui ne provoqua aucun changement dans leur position droite au beau milieu du terrain.

- Hinata, tu m'évites non ?

Silence.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ! Dit celui-ci en gesticulant comme un taré. Je veux dire, c'était bien cette soirée non ?

- Je vous ai vu, dit-elle simplement.

- Vu ?

Elle sentit la colère remonter dans ces entrailles et entendit au loin Tsunade leur hurler qu'ils attendaient après eux pour poursuivre ce test.

- Toi et Sakura, dit Hinata en serrant les dents.

Il blêmit mais répondit tout de même :

- Tu ne t'en fais que pour ça ? Voyons ce n'était rien, ce que tu peux être…

Un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit que l'amour donnait des ailes. Elle avait eu la preuve que c'était vrai. Mais maintenant, elle pouvait ajouter aussi que la haine donnait des griffes et en entendant le dernier mot prononcé…

- …idiote.

Elle sut quelle lui ferait la peau. Peu importe le fait qu'il soit dix fois plus fort qu'elle, porteur d'un démon, prochain Hokage du village…elle avait sorti ses griffes et il allait écoper. Elle activa son byakugan alors qu'elle fonçait droit dessus. Objectif numéro un ; bloquer son chakra. Technique utilisée ; Les 64 points du Hakke. Elle réussit facilement la technique, dû à l'effet de surprise de Naruto et enchaîna immédiatement avec une décharge de chakra au niveau du cœur. Elle se retint pour ne pas le tuer, mais s'arrangea tout de même pour le faire tomber dans les pommes. Malheureusement, il évita sa technique et sauta plus loin en jurant sur ses points de chakra bloqués. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, plus elle le laissait réfléchir, plus il avait de chance de la battre rapidement. Elle s'élança de nouveau vers lui pour tenter un corps à corps. Une explosion de chakra rouge enveloppa soudainement le jeune homme en face d'elle. Elle faillit d'ailleurs se prendre en pleine figure l'unique queue du démon renard qui avait pris la forme d'un poing pour la frapper. Elle l'évita de justesse et continua sa course vers Naruto qui la regardait avec ses pupilles rouges. Un combat au corps à corps commença, mais elle ne pouvait pas tenir l'allure face à cette queue qui voulait l'écraser. D'ailleurs d'un mouvement vif, le kyubi fit une pirouette vers elle, l'unique queue fouettant l'air et l'ayant pris pour cible. Elle leva rapidement les deux mains vers les cieux et les descendit brutalement en libérant une décharge de chakra, créant une sorte de bouclier partiel en forme de croissant de lune et parant par la même occasion la queue et Naruto qui allait lui foncer dessus. Il recula de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Fouillant dans sa sacoche, elle en sortit trois kunais qu'elle lança sur le démon, qui les évita et se dirigea vers la jeune femmes ses griffes pointées sur elle. Elle tira sur les fils invisibles qui reliaient ses doigts aux trois kunais qui se retournèrent vers Naruto et elle disparut dans un « pouf » sonore alors qu'il allait lui asséner un coup de pattes. Elle réapparut immédiatement derrière lui, ayant pris la place d'un des kunai, et chargea son poing de chakra qu'elle abattit dans le dos de son adversaire, provoquant un vol plané du renard qui s'effondra plus loin. Au travers de la poussière, elle vit soudain trois autres queues apparaître alors qu'elle entendait au loin Tsunade hurler d'aller chercher Yamato sur le champ. Une boule d'énergie se créa dans la gueule de Naruto et Hinata se mit en position de défense. Elle devait jouer le tout pour le temps. Le démon se dirigea rapidement vers elle sa gueule débordant d'énergie et au dernier moment, elle créa un bouclier divin. Le plus grand, compact et destructeur qu'elle eut jamais accomplit. Mais l'énergie dégagée par le démon créa tout de même une brèche et elle reçut une partie de l'attaque de plein fouet dans l'estomac, la faisant brutalement chuter sur le sol. Et par la même occasion, elle sentit son pied se tordre de douleur. Toutefois, retenant un juron, elle s'élança de nouveau vers le démon qui se relevait à peine et emplissant ses mains de tout le chakra qu'il lui restait, visa le cœur de l'animal qui était encore sonné par la précédente attaque. Au contact du corps de Naruto, elle sentit le chakra rouge du démon s'infiltrer dans chaque pore de sa main qui devenait rouge sang, comme un poison qui s'infiltrait sournoisement dans ses veines sans qu'elle ne put l'arrêter. Elle lâcha un cri de douleur alors qu'elle reculait en titubant pour finalement tomber assise sur le sol, ses mains douloureuses serrés contre sa poitrine. Elle regarda Naruto à quatre pattes reprendre sa forme humaine pour finalement la regarder avec des yeux ronds.

- Je crois que j'ai fait une crise cardiaque, dit-il en cherchant son souffle.

Un sourire apparût sur les lèvres de la jeune femme aussitôt imité par le garçon.

- C'est le plus court combat que j'ai fait dans toute ma vie, dit-il en s'approchant lentement.

- Moi aussi, dit-elle. Et j'abandonne, si jamais tu avais l'intention de continuer.

Il laissa échapper un rire et après un moment de silence, il dit doucement :

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité d'idiote. C'est ma faute, j'ai été surpris et je n'ai pas arrêté Sakura lorsqu'elle m'a embrassé.

Elle perdit son sourire et il continua :

- Je sais, c'est con de ma part, mais j'ai servi de cobaye pour savoir si elle était attirante pour un garçon et ce, sans le vouloir. Et Sakura est une très bonne amie, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

Une vague de désespoir l'envahit mais faisant un petit sourire elle dit doucement :

- Ça ne fait rien, je suis désolée d'avoir tenté de…euh…te tuer…mais je ne promet de ne plus vous déranger dans votre relation à tous les deux.

- Quoi ? Mais non, c'est pas ça ! Je n'aime pas Sakura, hurla-t-il, c'est toi que je veux !

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. La couleur devait bien agencer avec ses mains, songea-t-elle. Il y eut un flottement dans l'air et elle remarqua alors que tout le monde dans l'estrade les regardait bouche-bée.

- Euh…je…enfin, dit-il plus bas après avoir compris qu'il était le centre d'attention, si t'es d'accord…je…on…

- Ça te dirait un repas chez Ichikaru lorsque je serai sortie de l'hôpital ? Demanda Hinata en souriant.

- Avec plaisir ! Dit-il tout joyeux. Sinon, t'as besoin d'un coup de main ?

- En fait, je dirais que oui, ria-t-elle.

Elle laissa Naruto lui encerclé la taille et une fois debout s'appuya sur lui pour éviter de se servir de sa cheville douloureuse.

- Et…euh Hinata ? Dit soudain Naruto.

- Hum ?

- T'es vraiment balèze…t'as surpris Kyubi ce qui n'est pas peu dire…

Elle rit simplement et agença ses pas au sien. Au loin, ils pouvaient entendre la voix de Tsunade répéter « Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! » alors que les autres shinobis étaient soit bouché-bée, soit en train de déterminer sans succès qui était le gagnant…


	2. Chapter 2

**J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire un autre one-shot sur le couple naru/hina, et étant donné qu'elle pouvait être une suite logique de Rendez-vous, j'ai décidé de les mettre ensemble. Je remercie ceux qui ont lu l'histoire et particulièrement ceux qui ont laissé des coms, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ ...Ce coup-ci, point de vue de Naruto. Alors, bonne lecture !**

Surprise

Il se retourna lentement dans son lit lorsqu'il entendit l'ouverture de la douche dans l'autre pièce. S'étirant paresseusement, il contempla la propreté inhabituelle de sa chambre avec un sourire. Les rayons du soleil pénétraient par une légère fissure de son rideau et il pouvait en conclure qu'il était assez tard dans la matinée. Il se leva et enfila rapidement gilet et pantalon pour aussitôt se diriger vers la cuisine et faire bouillir de l'eau. Il sortit une petite boite de thé de son garde manger et la regarda en la tournoyant sur le comptoir. Cela faisait cinq mois. Depuis tout ce temps, il buvait du thé tous les matins lorsqu'il était chez-lui. Son logis était ordonné et il s'appliquait avec assiduité à le garder propre. Et finalement, cela faisait cinq mois qu'officiellement, il sortait avec l'héritière du clan Hyuga. C'était étrange le fait de voir à quel point ils étaient le contraire l'un de l'autre et que tout de même, il s'agençait si bien. Il devait avouer que Hinata était très loin d'avoir le caractère à Sakura qui était pratiquement la seule fille qu'il connaissait. Et il fallait ajouter aussi que sa petite amie était loin, même très loin de ressembler à Sakura. Il était toutefois très amoureux d'elle et ce sentiment allait en croissant plus le temps avançait. Quelques fois, elle lui disait en riant qu'il avait reporté sur elle l'amour qu'il aurait habituellement porté à sa mère. Et il ne pouvait à ce moment là s'empêcher de lui demander un câlin alors qu'elle lui ouvrait les bras à chaque fois en rougissant. Alors qu'il versait l'eau bouillante dans deux tasses identiques, on toqua à sa porte. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée pour ouvrir, quand une blonde à quatre couettes pénétra dans la pièce sans y être invité.

- On ne vous apprend pas la politesse à Suna ? Dit Shikamara en suivant derrière elle.

- Pas le temps pour ce genre de chose, répondit Temari. Salut Naruto !

- Salut vous deux ! Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

- Tsunade te demande, commença Shikamaru.

- Et c'est vraiment urgent, termina Temari.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut la…

Il fut toutefois coupé alors que Hinata sortait de la salle de bain en demandant :

- Naruto aurais-tu vu mon soutien…

Il eut envie de rire en voyant l'air de sa bien-aimée en remarquant qu'il n'était pas seul.

- B…bonjour Temari et Shikamaru, dit-elle le visage rouge en s'inclinant légèrement

- Salut…dit le maître des ombres, un sourire en coin alors que Temari avait la bouche ouverte de surprise.

Une chance qu'elle était pudique et ne sortait jamais à l'extérieur de la chambre sans un vêtement, se dit Naruto en riant intérieurement. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter d'une voix langoureuse :

- Je l'ai mis sur la table de chevet ma douce.

Et les deux invités assistèrent pour la première fois à une Hinata qui jetait un regard noir à Naruto alors que lui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer littéralement.

- Vous êtes ensemble ? Dit soudain Temari en voyant la porteuse du byakugan disparaître dans une pièce.

- Ce n'est pas assez évident ? Dit Shikamaru d'un air blasé.

- Ça fait quelques mois déjà ! Répondit Naruto avec une certaine fierté.

- Et en plus vous…

- Bon, Tsunade t'attend en ce moment, coupa le maître des ombres. Alors dépêches-toi !

Il força alors Temari à sortir de la pièce, celle-ci répétant qu'elle était la dernière à savoir ce genre de truc et que personne ne lui disait rien…

- Hinata, l'eau est chaude ! Dit Naruto une fois la porte fermée.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir que nous n'étions pas seuls, dit-elle en apparaissant derrière lui.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, répondit le blond en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Alors qu'ils préparaient leur breuvage Hinata demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ?

- Tsunade me demande, et je vais devoir y aller rapidement, dit-il.

Il y eut un silence lorsqu'elle dit :

- Autant ne pas la faire attendre.

- J'aurais aimé rester encore un peu, dit Naruto en s'appuyant sur le comptoir alors qu'elle s'assoyait à la table.

- Je n'ai pas de mission, je vais revenir ce soir.

- Entres, tu as les clés.

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'il allait chercher sa veste. Il lui souhaita une belle journée et quitta sa demeure pour foncer chez le Hokage du village. Il arriva à la bâtisse où il croisa Shizune qui lui dit de se dépêcher. Mauvais signe, pensa le jeune homme. Il toqua rapidement sur la double porte du bureau de Tsunade et entra sans en attendre l'invitation. Ce qui contrairement à ce qu'il pensait ne déclencha pas la colère de Tsunade. Kakashi qui était à côté de l'unique bureau de la pièce le fixait avec un regard sérieux et, Naruto n'en était toutefois pas certain, une sorte de tristesse.

- Assis-toi Naruto, ordonna Tsunade en croisant ses mains.

- Vous m'inquiétez là, dit le jeune homme en prenant place sur le siège en face du meuble, un sourire incertain sur ses lèvres.

Tsunade eut un regard avec le ninja copieur qui en réponse à une question muette hocha la tête.

- Ce qui va être dit ici ne devra pas sortir de la pièce, dit simplement l'hokage.

Le blond hocha la tête de plus en plus intriguer.

- Il y a quelques semaines, un clan s'est formé dans le sud du pays de la Foudre, commença Tsunade. De puissants ninjas se sont regroupés, nous ignorons pour quelle raison. Toutefois, ceci ressemble beaucoup à une organisation comme l'Akatsuki, qui bien que disparu, a marqué tous les pays.

Naruto s'était penché inconsciemment vers son interlocutrice, s'inquiétant déjà de la menace que l'existence d'un tel groupe de ninjas dans ce monde pourrait engendrer sur les pays en paix.

- Nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils complotent, mais personnellement, je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre qu'ils commettent un méfait avant d'éclaircir cela. C'est pour cela que j'ai pensé à infiltrer un espion dans leur rang.

Naruto fronça les sourcils alors que Kakashi prenait la parole :

- Nous avons pensé à toi Naruto, car nous croyons qu'il ne pourrait cracher sur un si puissant shinobi tel que toi. Nous sommes d'avis que, dès lors que tu aurais prouvé ta trahison envers Kohona, ils te laisseraient entrer à bras ouvert. Ne resterait plus qu'à découvrir ce qu'ils cherchent à accomplir…

- Attendez un instant, dit soudain Naruto. Ma trahison ? Je n'ai jamais trahi mon pays, et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire…

- Tu ne trahirais pas le village Naruto, coupa Tsunade. Il te faudrait simplement le faire croire à tout le monde. Ce groupe reste une menace potentiellement dangereuse et nous ne sommes pas aptes à créer une défense contre eux, surtout que nous ne connaissons pas l'étendu de leur force.

Naruto contempla le soleil au-dessus du mont des hokages derrière la vitrine, cherchant à mettre de l'ordre dans ces pensées.

- Par tout le monde, dit-il soudain, vous entendez qui ?

- Seulement moi et Kakashi seront au courant de ton innocence, répondit Tsunade. Je songe à mettre Gaara dans le secret aussi.

- Et combien de temps vais-je devoir jouer le jeu ?

- Autant de temps qu'il faudra pour découvrir ce qu'ils cachent, dit Kakashi d'une voix douce.

Le possesseur du démon se leva alors en marchant de long en large.

- Pourquoi ne pas attaquer ce groupe pour vérifier leurs intentions ? Dit-il.

- Ils n'ont rien fait de mal, et s'il y a mort, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences néfastes, expliqua Tsunade.

Naruto prit alors une grande inspiration et demanda :

- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est la meilleure solution ?

- Nous en parlons depuis plusieurs jours, et c'est ce qui est le mieux pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des autres pays et compromettre la paix, répondit Kakashi.

- Et comment voulez-vous que je trahisse le village ?

Les deux aînés se regardèrent et Kakashi prit la parole :

- Tentative de meurtre sur le Hokage.

Naruto fut tellement surpris qu'il ouvrit la bouche sans qu'un son n'en sorte, jusqu'à ce que :

- Vous êtes malade ?!

- Le mieux serait que tu transformes en kyubi, que tu la blesses et que tu t'enfuies, dit le ninja copieur.

- En t'arrangeant pour que le plus de personnes te voient, continua Tsunade.

- Mais, j'ai sauvé le village tellement de fois, pourquoi les gens croiraient-ils cela ?

- On pourrait l'expliquer en disant que le démon renard en toi a finalement prit le contrôle, dit Kakashi.

Naruto s'assit en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Dès que tout cela sera fini, nous expliquerons ton innocence et toute l'histoire.

Il allait abandonner tout le monde, tous ceux qu'ils chérissaient croiraient en sa culpabilité. Et Hinata…non, elle ne pourrait croire. Il était sûr qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui. Il l'espérait.

- Et quand voulez-vous que je fasse…

- Maintenant, coupa Tsunade.

- Si jamais tu revoies tes amis, crois-tu réellement pouvoir leur cacher une tel chose ? Dit Kakashi.

- Surtout Hinata qui est détentrice du byakugan, dit Tsunade, elle s'en apercevrait…

- Merde ! Dit Naruto en se levant. Vous voulez vraiment que je me mette à dos tout le village et…et en plus je ne peux même pas revoir…

- Tu n'es pas obligé, dit soudainement Kakashi.

- Mais si ce n'est pas toi, nous allons devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre, expliqua Tsunade.

- Et nous ne sommes pas sûrs d'y arriver, continua Kakashi.

- C'est dommage, mais tu es le candidat idéal pour cette mission…

Naruto, debout devant ses deux maîtres, les fixait intensément. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Dans un sens, cette mission était tout ce qu'il a de plus dangereux, et en l'acceptant, il avait la possibilité d'annuler un mal avant que celui-ci ne se propage. Et surtout protéger son village. Toutefois, le fait est qu'il ne reverrait ni ses amis ni Hinata avant un long moment.

- Que dois-je faire une fois que je serai un déserteur ? Demanda le blond.

- Tu dois rejoindre ce groupe, dit Tsunade. Ils ont été vus pour la dernière fois dans le sud du pays de la Foudre. Les membres de cette organisation portent tous un bracelet. Le symbole qui y est gravé est un cercle dans un triangle.

Il prit une grande respiration et comprit qu'il le ferait. Il devait tout tenter pour permettre à la paix récemment acquise de garder sa place dans tous les pays.

- C'est bon, je vais le faire.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, il n'y eut pas de félicitation à l'annonce de sa décision. Seulement un simple signe de tête provenant des deux adultes qui avait gardé leur air sérieux.

- Tu dois me blesser, dit soudain Tsunade, et ce doit être vrai.

- À l'abdomen, répondit Naruto le visage impassible.

- Tu as une petite idée de comment t'y prendre ? Demanda Kakashi en se reculant.

- Le but c'est que le plus de monde me voit n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto ferma les yeux et entendit la voix de Kyubi lui murmurer :

« C'est complètement stupide comme idée.

- Peut-être, mais si cela permet de…pensa Naruto avant d'être coupé.

- La ferme gamin, je connais ton raisonnement, mais c'est ta vie que tu sacrifies.

- Je ne vais pas mourir.

- Tu sais de quoi je parle.

- Finissons-en. »

Naruto ouvrit les yeux alors que Tsunade se levait de sa chaise et le regardait le visage impassible. Il tomba alors sur ses quatre pattes et regarda le reflet de ses six queues sur le plancher de bois de la pièce.

- Vas-y Naruto, dit simplement la femme.

Dans un grognement, il bondit sur l'Hokage alors que Kakashi s'éloignait pour éviter l'énergie déployée. L'impact des deux ninjas les fit passer par une des fenêtres qui vola en éclat tout autour d'eux. Ils tombèrent sur un toit d'un des immeubles voisins et Naruto entendit les cris horrifiés des civils situés dans les rues à proximité.

« Gamin, tu ne veux pas partir, murmura le démon renard. »

Il s'élança vers Tsunade qui venait tout juste de se relever lorsqu'il abattit sa patte griffue sur son ventre. Il lâcha un puissant grognement alors que la femme s'effondrait sous la douleur et d'un geste prompt, s'élança vers les murs de la cité, des larmes traçant des sillons sur ses joues rouges. Le paysage défilait et personne n'osait l'arrêter. Il fut rapidement à l'extérieur et atteignit rapidement la forêt qu'il traversa à vive allure en direction du pays de la Foudre.

« - J'aurais aimé la revoir une dernière fois, pensa Naruto.

- Je sais, répondit le démon. »

***

Il était trempé. Il avait froid. Ce temps maussade s'agençait bien avec son humeur. Les arbres semblaient fatiguer sous les trombes d'eau qui dégoulinaient de leur branches fournies. Et le ciel bleu était caché derrière d'épais nuages gris, stagnant au-dessus de sa tête. Voilà pratiquement un an qu'il n'avait pas été aussi près de son pays natal. Il était considéré comme un déserteur. Comme le plus puissant. Les rares personnes qui l'avaient reconnu fuyaient en criant d'effroi. Et il n'en pouvait plus. De ce groupe qui après tout ce temps restait un mystère total pour lui. À croire qu'il ne jouait pas parfaitement la comédie et n'arrivait pas à gagner leur confiance. Ce qui fait que depuis un an, il n'était pas plus avancé. Et que si quelque chose d'illégal, d'immoral, enfin bref, de mal c'était produit à cause de cette alliance, il n'était pas au courant. Il ne pouvait revenir au village avant d'avoir la certitude que tous ces ninjas exilés n'étaient en rien dangereux pour tous les pays. Il était sur le bord de craquer. Sa patience avait atteint sa limite il y a fort longtemps. À chaque fois qu'il se réveillait le matin, il se demandait si tous ses amis l'avaient renié. Et surtout, si Hinata l'avait remplacé. Ils se sentaient alors abandonner de tous, comme lorsqu'il était enfant et que ses semblables se moquait de lui, l'orphelin. Alors, il priait. Il demandait à son père de l'aider à mener sa mission à bien. Et de lui permettre de rentrer rapidement chez-lui. Il rêvait de pouvoir serrer l'héritière Hyuga dans ses bras, de se perdre dans la masse de ses cheveux sombres. Se noyer dans leur légère odeur de lilas. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer leur corps enlacé jusqu'à ce que, avec pincement au cœur, il se dise que peut-être jamais plus il n'aurait cette chance.

Il leva la tête lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pas. C'était une stupide surveillance. On l'avait envoyé pour vérifier les allées et venues des ninjas. Et tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de tenir le compte des passages et, de ne pas se faire voir. Il n'avait toutefois aucune idée du pourquoi de tout ce cirque. Il s'approcha discrètement du chemin et attendit le passage du ninja qui ne se fit pas attendre. Naruto sortit distraitement un calepin et nota l'heure en ajouta que le shinobi était seul. Alors qu'il rangeait ces notes, il vit plus loin la personne s'arrêter et se tourner lentement dans sa direction. Son cœur ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux blancs. Elle était là. À une trentaine de mètres de lui tout au plus. Tout son corps désirait s'approcher d'elle, pouvoir enfin l'enlacer. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller lui parler, de l'écouter parler, tant qu'elle était près de lui et qu'il pouvait enfin sentir sa présence vivante. Cependant, il était figé. Une autre partie l'exhortait à fuir, l'encourageait à se tourner dos à elle pour le succès de la mission. Alors il ne bougeait pas. Car aucune de ces deux consciences n'arrivait à prendre le dessus. Il frissonna lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle s'avançait vers lui et regarda sa démarche incertaine. Elle avait changé. Ce n'était pas tant un changement physique qu'une différence de maintient, de prestance. Ou bien peut-être ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant ? Elle avait l'air, d'une certaine manière, plus sûre, plus en confiance et…

« C'est devenue une femme, gamin. » Dit le démon à l'intérieur de lui.

Alors c'était cela. Pouvait-on vieillir à ce point en un an ? Elle était à quelques mètres de lui lorsqu'elle dit simplement, comme une question :

- Naruto ?

Il continuait à la fixer. Ne sachant que répondre à ce simple mot. Il était hypnotisé par les traits fins de son visage si étrange lorsque le byakugan était activé. Et il se demandait quand elle allait le traiter de traître et le maudire de l'avoir abandonné. Et en même temps, il espérait qu'elle lui ouvrirait ses bras, là maintenant, qu'il puisse s'y loger. Sans question. Sans attente. Elle sembla hésiter quelques instants et dit doucement :

- Veux-tu que je parte ?

Non !

- Ce serait préférable, dit-il à contre-cœur.

Alors, contrairement à son obéissance naturelle, elle s'avança tout près et ouvrit les bras. Comme lorsqu'il lui demandait un câlin. Il cligna des paupières et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher l'enlaça, la serra contre son cœur jusqu'à ce que sa chaleur lui parvienne.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Naruto, murmura la jeune femme dans le cou du déserteur.

Et toutes ses barrières tombèrent. Le masque froid qu'il s'était forgé craqua et un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il respirait à plein nez l'odeur de son ancienne amante.

- Moi aussi Hinata, tu ne t'imagines même pas à quel point.

- Quand vas-tu revenir ? Demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant.

- Je n'en sais rien…

- Shino a dit que tout ça, c'était un coup monté pour te permettre d'entrer dans cette union de déserteurs.

- Je ne peux rien dire.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Il ne trouva cependant rien à dire. Leur visage étant à quelques centimètres, leur bouche se retrouvèrent timidement et redevinrent avide de tendresse alors que leur baiser s'accentuait et devenait plus passionné. Mettant fin à leur accolade Naruto prit soudainement la jeune femme dans ses bras pour courir vers son domicile temporaire. C'était une petite cabane de bois rond. Elle était délabrée et équipée seulement d'un lit et d'une table bancale. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup pied alors que Hinata reprenait ses lèvres. Ils tombèrent tous deux sur le lit, déclarant une guerre tacite à leur vêtement.

Ce fut quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il se réveillait après leur ébat, que Naruto entendit la voix du démon renard dans sa tête :

« Pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec ces stupides ninjas ?

- C'est ma mission, répondit intérieurement le blond en fixant le plafond.

- Foutaise, passez du temps avec elle, ça te plaît non ?

- Tu connais la réponse. »

Le regard de Naruto tomba sur la masse de cheveux qui cascadait dans le dos d'Hinata qui dormait à poing fermer.

« J'en ai marre de cette mission, autant que toi. Laisse-moi régler leur compte à tous ces pseudos combattants.

- Dans tes rêves renardeau.

- Pourquoi ne pas les mettre au pied du mur ? Tu n'as qu'à les menacer de te barrer ! De toute façon, à part ces quêtes inutiles qu'ils te font faire qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?

- Ça risquerait de compromettre la mission.

- Merde, tu ne vois pas que ça ne te mène à rien ? Crois-tu que la Hyuga va attendre après toi encore longtemps ? »

Il regarda Hinata remuer dans son sommeil en se convainquant que oui, elle attendrait.

« Pff, comme si tout était acquis… Profites-en, tu vas bientôt te retrouver seul à ce que je vois. »

Il tiqua et s'assit sur le lit d'un mouvement brusque. Et pour une des rares fois, il réfléchit au plan du kyubi. Présentement, cette mission n'allait nulle part. Et même si l'idée de rentrer bredouille au village l'horripilait, il devait avouer que rester une autre année loin de ses amis le dégoûtait encore plus.

« Menaces-les, et je paris qu'ils vont te supplier de rester.

- En partie grâce à toi, pensa Naruto.

- Tout le monde m'aime, que veux-tu.

- C'est sûr, on aimerait tous te faire la peau, répondit le jinchuriki en se levant et s'habillant.

- Tu n'as pas l'intention d'attendre qu'elle se lève ?

- Non, c'est mieux ainsi.

- Plus facile je dirais… »

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il s'assit sur le lit et embrassa la joue découverte d'Hinata. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de se lever et de quitter rapidement l'endroit pour rejoindre le repère de son supposé clan.

***

Il était excité. Énervé. Impatient. À un tel point que même après douze heures de course effrénée, il n'avait pas encore songé à s'arrêter pour manger. Il voulait atteindre le village avant le levé du soleil. Car enfin, après plus de quatre mois d'attente, il avait finalement accomplit sa mission. Les plans, les buts et objectifs de ce clan de déserteurs, tout était noté sur les feuilles qu'il transportait dans sa veste. Il faudrait encore que l'on pourchasse ces rebelles pour éviter qu'ils accomplissent leurs actes destructeurs, mais au moins, ils ne pourraient agir à leur guise maintenant qu'ils étaient découverts. Les murs de Konoha apparurent dans son champ de vision alors que le ciel s'éclaircissait à l'est. Le cœur battant la chamade, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres devant la porte principale et attendit. Il espéra mentalement que Tsunade avait prévu le coup pour le moment de son retour au village. Il sembla que oui, car quelques minutes plus tard, trois anbus menés par Kakashi en personne passèrent la porte qui avait été entrouverte.

- Je dois te demander le pourquoi de ta présence ici, dit simplement son sensei.

Naruto détecta une lueur de joie dans l'œil découvert du ninja copieur. Mais en restant neutre, il s'expliqua :

- J'aimerais m'entretenir avec l'Hokage.

- Tu as fini ta mission ? Demanda Kakashi.

- Euh…oui, répondit le ninja en observant la réaction des anbus qui restèrent immobile.

- Ce sont des clones, murmura son interlocuteur en clignant de l'œil. Suis-moi.

Il se retrouva rapidement encercler par les trois « faux anbus » et ils se dirigèrent vers le centre administratif du village. Malgré l'heure matinale, Naruto croisa quelques gens, qui, sans s'enfuir, ne savaient trop comment réagir face à sa présence. Une fois dans le bâtiment, ils allèrent directement au bureau de Tsunade qui les attendait un sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai toutes les informations, dit Naruto en sortant les feuilles de sa chemise. Tout est inscrit là-dessus, je ne crois pas avoir rien omis.

Les clones autour de lui disparurent dans un nuage de fumée alors que Kakashi lui donnait une tape amicale dans le dos.

- Tu en as mis du temps, dit celui-ci.

- Nous te donnions encore deux mois, dit Tsunade en souriant, ensuite nous t'envoyions une aide.

- J'ai mis un an à me faire une place, ils ne me faisaient pas confiance. Bon, comment ça fonctionne ? Quand vais-je pouvoir revoir tout le monde sans risquer de finir avec un kunai dans le dos ?

- Patience, dit Tsunade en soupirant, il faut rétablir la vérité avant.

- Prépares-toi à rester enfermer au moins deux jours dans ton logement, dit Kakashi.

Il réfléchit un moment au moyen d'aller voir Hinata alors que Tsunade feuilletait rapidement le rapport qu'il lui avait remit.

- Je vais faire le plus rapidement possible, dit l'Hokage en le regardant, mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas bouger de ton logis. Kakashi viendra te voir pour t'apporter de quoi à manger.

- Mais j'aurais aimé…

- Hinata Hyuga est en mission, dit Kakashi en souriant derrière son masque.

Pas de chance…pensa le jeune homme blond en faisant la grimace.

- Quand va-t-elle revenir ?

- Ils ont quitté le village hier, réfléchit Tsunade, ils devaient se rendre à Suna. Elle va être de retour dans six jours.

Il fut déçu de cette réponse et les deux autres ninjas s'en aperçurent. Ils parlèrent encore de la mission enfin terminer et Naruto fut escorté discrètement jusqu'à son logement dont pratiquement rien n'avait changé. Il fut soulagé de constater que l'on avait fait le ménage malgré son absence et que rien ne semblait avoir disparu.

Il dut exactement attendre trois jours. Trois jours à tourner comme un lion en cage dans son appartement, à faire l'inventaire de tous ses objets, à attendre avec impatience la visite de Kakashi qui lui racontait les évènements importants arrivés au village pendant son absence prolongée. Ils remarqua que le ninja copieur semblait éviter le sujet d'Hinata, et même si son sensei confirmait que la jeune fille n'avait fréquenté personne d'autre depuis que Naruto était parti, il savait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Lorsque finalement l'Hokage eut rétablit la vérité, qu'il fut admis comme un héros dans le village, qu'il eut le droit de manger son premier ramen, il entreprit de revoir tous ses amis. Et il comprit qu'aucun d'eux n'avait douté de sa loyauté pour son village. Il eut droit à une Sakura en larme et une accolade qui lui replaça les os du dos de sa part ainsi que des encouragements vagues pour l'avenir qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille. En fait, plus il y réfléchissait plus il trouvait le comportement étrange de tous ses coéquipiers, et tous semblaient vague quand il posait des questions sur Hinata. Il regretta amèrement l'absence de l'équipe neuf mais put se consoler lorsqu'il rencontra enfin Tenten alors qu'il allait sur le terrain d'entraînement.

- Salut Tenten ! Dit Naruto en s'approchant, alors que la jeune femme faisait disparaître une slave d'armes fichées dans les troncs.

- Tiens, le déserteur ! Dit celle-ci en souriant. Et bien, t'as foutu tout un bordel dans un village pour cette mission !

Voilà l'honnêteté qu'il attendait.

- À ce point ? Personne ne m'en parle, dit Naruto en s'appuyant sur un des arbres. À croire que c'est un sujet tabou…

- C'est que, comme je dis, cela a un peu fait monter les tensions. Disons qu'il y a toujours des petits cons dans le village qui s'amusait à raconter n'importe quel bobard sur ton compte.

- Fallait s'en douter.

- Oui, mais ils ont été trop loin, ça s'est terminé dans un combat, dit Tenten en ramassant un dernier parchemin et se tournant vers lui. Tu sais que c'est Hinata qui a donné le premier coup ?

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et dit :

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- J'étais là avec Shino, Lee et Sakura, dit-elle en souriant, et dans son état, on a tous réagis en sautant sur ce groupe d'idiot ! Je ne te raconte pas le sermon de Tsunade qu'on a eu par la suite.

Son état ? Parlait-elle d'Hinata ? Il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question :

- Hinata était malade à ce moment là ?

Elle sembla hésiter quelques instants et dit simplement :

- On peut dire ça ainsi…

Elle attendit quelques secondes et dit spontanément :

- Tu savais que l'un des ninjas de notre graduation avait eu un enfant pendant ton absence ?

C'était bien Tenten de balancer un truc du genre pas du tout en lien avec la conversation.

- Non ! Cria-t-il, trop surpris pour se modérer. Qui est-ce ?

- Viens, je vais te le montrer ! Dit-elle en riant et en l'invitant à le suivre.

Il réfléchit alors qu'il suivait la kunoichi. Ce n'était pas Sakura elle lui en aurait parlé. Ni Lee et Choji, ils les avaient rencontrés eux aussi. Et si ça aurait été Shikamaru, Choji lui en aurait glissé un mot. Ino était la première qu'il avait croisé et si quelqu'un comme elle aurait eu une nouvelle du genre à annoncer, elle n'aurait pas pu attendre. Il posa de nouveau la question à Tenten qui lui répondit :

- Attend, tu vas voir.

Il se retrouvèrent alors à l'entrée du manoir Hyuga. On saluait les deux nouveaux venus d'une manière si amical que Naruto en fut surpris. Il suivit Tenten qui se dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement des Hyuga. C'est Hanabi qui le remarqua en premier et lui envoya un signe de main en criant :

- Bonjour Naruto et Tenten !

À quelques mètres se trouvait Neji qui étant dos à lui, se retourna subitement. Et c'est là que le jeune homme blond l'aperçut. La petite chose qui jurait dans les bras du sérieux Neji.

- Et bah ça alors ! Comme ça le nouveau venu c'est un petit Hyuga ! Dit Naruto une fois arrivée à leur hauteur avec Tenten.

- Salut petit ! Dit celle-ci en tendant son index au bébé qui le prit en rigolant.

Naruto le regarda en souriant, sourire que l'enfant lui rendit. Cela le fit rire, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un enfant aussi jeune de ce clan. Et malgré ses yeux blancs qui vous donne habituellement froid dans le dos, ce bébé ne dégageait aucune malice, et Naruto le remarqua, souriait à pratiquement tout. Il passa la main dans les cheveux noirs du bambin pendant que celui-ci riait de plus belle et essayait d'agripper de ces petits doigts la main de Naruto.

- C'est la mascotte de notre génération, dit Tenten. Il est trop mignon !

- Sauf quand l'on doit changer ses couches, dit Hanabi ayant rejoint leur petit cercle.

- Et bien, dire que c'est toi Neji qui a eu le premier enfant, continua Naruto en laissant l'enfant étudier sa main.

- En fait, commença Tenten, c'est…

- C'est vrai que c'est surprenant non ? Coupa Hanabi. Qui aurait cru ça !

- Peu de gens, dit Neji d'une voix calme. Es-tu heureux d'être de retour ?

- La question ne se pose pas, dit Naruto en récupérant sa main.

- Dommage que Hinata ne soit pas là, dit Hanabi en gloussant.

- Elle va être contente de me voir ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le blond.

- La question ne se pose pas, répéta Neji en lui tendant le bébé, alors que Tenten et Hanabi approuvaient de la tête.

- Je peux le prendre ? Dit Naruto surprit.

- Bien sûr ! Tu es le seul qui n'a pas eu cette chance, dit Tenten.

Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et ils se regardèrent en souriant quelques secondes. Le bébé trouva ensuite un bouton sur la chemise de Naruto et s'amusa à le faire tourner.

- Surveilles-le, sinon il risque de l'arracher, dit Hanabi.

- Au fait, dit l'ancien déserteur, qui est la mère ?

Il y eut un flottement dans la conversation jusqu'au moment où Naruto leva la tête et fixa les trois personne.

- C'est Tenten ! S'exclama Hanabi.

- Euh…répondit celle-ci.

- Toi et Neji êtes ensemble ? Ça alors, même Kakashi ne m'en avait pas parlé ! Et bien félicitation, c'est un beau bébé !

- Ça fait…plaisir à entendre, dit Neji en regardant Tenten qui évitait son regard.

- Je dois filer, dit Naruto en tendant l'enfant à Hanabi qui le prit avec entrain. Réunion avec Tsunade, salut !

- À plus tard…

Il se dirigea vers la sortie en se demandant quel âge avait le petit et en songeant à le demander la prochaine fois.

***

Trois jours s'étaient de nouveau écoulé depuis sa remise au statut de ninja de Konoha. Trois jours où il avait vu tous ses amis, où il avait enfin profité de l'avantage de ne plus être seul. Ce matin, il s'entraînait avec Lee et Neji dans les bois alors que Tenten s'occupait de son fils en les encourageant.

- Dit donc Naruto, tu n'as pas chômé durant ton absence ! S'exclama Lee en évitant un poing du blond.

- C'est qu'il est excité ! Hurla Tenten par-dessus les cris de joie du bambin.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le successeur du fauve de Konoha en tentant un croche-pied.

- Hinata revient, dit simplement Neji en envoyant des kunai sur les deux hommes.

Le jinchuriki eut un sourire et créa quelques clones pour occuper ses opposants.

- Pauvre Hinata, dit Tenten d'une voix triste, elle ne pourra pas se reposer cette nuit…

- Tenten ! Réprimanda Neji en haussant les sourcils.

- Franchement, on a quand même une preuve irréfutable qu'ils…

- Dites, qu'est-ce que vous insinuez au fait ? Coupa Naruto qui, par manque de concentration perdit ses clones.

- Je te tiens !

Il eut tout juste le temps de se tourner vers Lee que son poing l'atteignit dans l'estomac. Résultat, il fit un vol plané dans un buisson quelques mètres plus loin. Il était encore couché quand il entendit des exclamations et surtout, ce qui attira son attention, un « mama » baragouiner d'une voix enfantine mais tout de même compréhensible. Mais la réponse le troubla énormément :

- Oh mon petit, tu as manqué à ta maman aussi !

Il avait sentit son cœur accéléré en reconnaissant cette voix. Enfin, elle était de retour ! Mais la phrase le troublait et l'idée fit rapidement son chemin dans sa tête. Comme si les réponses évasives qu'on lui avait répondu lors de son retour s'expliquait par le fait que…

« Elle n'a pas attendu après toi pour avoir un enfant on dirait ! Ricana le démon dans son esprit. »

Il se leva prestement en arrachant presque le buisson au passage et regardait la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. C'était bien Hinata, le sac de voyage encore sur le dos et l'enfant tendrement dans ses bras alors que le bébé se laissait dorloter en répétant les mêmes syllabes doucement. Son regard tomba sur Kiba et Shino juste à côté qui reprenait leurs souffles quand il croisa soudain celui de Tenten qui le fixait d'un air gêné. Alors, c'était vraiment le bébé d'Hinata ? Pensa-t-il sans oser poser la question.

- Naruto, dit Neji en apparaissant soudainement à ses côtés, on voulait…

- Non ! Dit-il trop fort ce qui attira l'attention des autres.

- Hey Naruto ! Lança Kiba un sourire aux lèvres montrant ses canines pointues.

- Je dois y aller, dit simplement le blond en faisant demi-tour en courant presque vers la forêt.

- Attends ! Cria Lee au loin.

Une fois disparut derrière les arbres, il se mit à courir. Il était idiot ! Tout le monde aurait remarqué ! Car maintenant qu'il y pensait, le gamin avait peut-être les yeux du clan Hyuga, mais la couleur de ses cheveux était la même que celle d'Hinata. Et c'était si rare comme couleur qu'il n'en revenait pas de ne pas y avoir ne serait-ce songé. L'envie de retourner la voir lui prit soudain, juste pour qu'elle s'explique. Comment avait-elle pu l'approcher dans la forêt, alors qu'il était déserteur, si elle avait déjà eu un enfant de quelqu'un d'autre ? D'ailleurs, qui était cet autre ? Qu'il puisse passer sa colère sur une personne ! Le village apparut devant lui, et passant par les toits, il atteignit son logement dans lequel il s'enferma, marchant par la suite de long en large devant un fauteuil décoloré. Il fut rapidement dérangé par des coups à la porte. Voyant que l'intrus n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser tranquille, il se dirigea rageusement vers le vestibule et ouvrit brutalement la porte.

- Bonjour, dit simplement Hinata en levant les yeux vers lui.

Elle entra rapidement, la mine sérieuse, empêchant par la même occasion que Naruto lui ferme la porte au nez.

- Ils t'ont fait croire que l'enfant était celui de Neji c'est ça ? Dit-elle en restant debout au milieu de la pièce.

Il se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine et s'assit sur une des chaises.

- C'est vraiment le tien ? Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix abattue.

- Oui, et je m'excuse, j'avais toujours voulu te l'annoncer moi-même, c'est pour cela que ma sœur a, disons, exiger de Neji qu'il ne raconte rien.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit lorsque l'on s'est vu, il y a quatre mois ?

- Je le voulais, mais tu as disparu. Mais, je crois que pour le bien de ta mission, c'était mieux ainsi.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Et finalement, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Qui est le père ?

Il tourna son regard vers Hinata qui s'exclama surprise :

- Pardon ?

- Le père ! Dit-il impatient. C'est Kiba c'est ça ?

Il la vit rougir, mais pas de gêne non, plutôt de colère. Et la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ainsi, même kyubi avait eu mal…

- De qui veux-tu qu'il soit à part toi ? Dit-elle en s'abstenant de lever le ton.

- Mais, je n'étais pas là…dit-il soudain perdu.

- Ça prend neuf mois faire un enfant et le nôtre a eut sept mois il y a quelques jours, dit-elle en serrant les dents. Fais le décompte et tu remarqueras que tu étais à Konoha quand il a été conçu.

Il se sentit blêmir alors que la jeune femme s'éloignait.

- Où vas-tu ? Dit-il soudain en se levant.

- Voir notre fils, répondit-elle d'une voix sèche.

- A…Attends Hinata ! Dit-il en se levant et en lui agrippant le bras. Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais enceinte…

- Peut-être mais de là à m'accuser de coucher avec Kiba ! Dit-elle en se dégageant. Si tu penses de cette manière, je m'inquiète plutôt au fait que toi, tu n'es pas rester fidèle.

- C'est certain, lorsqu'on est entouré d'une dizaine de meurtrier, on ne songe qu'à s'envoyer en l'air !

Elle recula de surprise et s'en rien ajouter ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Naruto l'enlaça toutefois rapidement en l'empêchant de continuer. Il attendait quelques instants avant de murmurer :

- Pendant que j'étais là bas, je pensais souvent à tous les moments où nous étions ensemble. J'imaginais souvent la nuit, que j'arrivais à échapper à la vigilance des gardes de Konoha et que je pouvais entrer dans le manoir pour te serrer dans mes bras. Tu m'as tellement manqué Hinata…je suis désolé d'avoir réagi de cette manière à propos de l'enfant, mais ne part pas tout de suite.

Elle se tourna lentement face à lui et il put admirer ses traits détendus ainsi qu'un début de sourire.

- Je suis désolée de t'imposer cela, dit-elle. Je sais que tu avais le droit de choisir, mais quand j'ai sentit cette vie en moi Naruto…

Elle leva la tête vers lui, montrant son regard émerveillé.

- …je n'ai jamais songé à m'en débarrasser, continua-t-elle, même si tu aurais été le plus cruel des déserteurs. Si tu n'es pas prêt, je vais me débrouiller. Je n'aurai qu'à…

- Arrête Hinata, dit soudain Naruto.

Il la regarda poser sa tête sur son torse et observa le couloir vide en face de lui.

- Allons-le voir, dit-il simplement.

- Bien, répondit-elle en s'éloignant le sourire aux lèvres.

Après avoir fermé la porte, il la suivit, encerclant au passage sa taille.

« Assujetti par une femme, dit soudainement le démon en ricanant.

- Plus seulement par une femme, pensa Naruto en souriant. »

Il entendit le démon rire en le traitant d'idiot pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers le manoir Hyuga.


End file.
